microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Monticello
Starland-Berryessa War (November 26th-November 28th, 2010) Treaty of Monticello November 28, 2010 We the People of the Republic of Starland, and in Senate, do hereby declare the termination of the state of war that has existed since the twenty-sixth of November in the Year of the Lord two thousand and ten. This document hereby ends this conflict between Starland and Berryessa. A state of war was decalared by the Starland Government on the People's Republic of Berryessa twenty-sixth of November in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Said war was declared shortly after the former Special Administrative District declared independence as a single-party socialist state. When the Starlander government refused to recognize the sovereignty of Berryessa, they invaded Starland by way of a nearby province. Talks were held but broke down into a two day conflict where war was declared by the Starlander Government by the above-stated Berryessans. On the twenty-eight of November in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten, said Berryessan had been captured, their nation conquered, and combat in the war declared over. Said group has promised to cooperate and agree to their punishments, payment of damages, and acceptance of full responsibility for starting the war. Our nation hereby holds the Berryessans to this promise and issues this document with the intention of setting guidelines for each side of the conflict. The Berryessans cannot under any circumstances declare war on the government of Starland or any other nation nor claim any hold on power. The Berryessans cannot overthrow the government unless it complies with the Starland Constitution and the Declaration of the Rights of Man and for the good of federalism or democracy. The Berryessans involved will pay reperations for any and all damages caused by the Starland-Berryessan War. The Berryessans involved will accept full responsibility for the war and serve punishments. If demands are not respected, this treaty is broken and war could once again exist between the Starland Government and the rebels. The Supreme Leader of Berryessa agrees to relinquish his power as leader of Berryessa and as Supreme Commander of the Berryessa People's Army. The Supreme Leader cannot declare war on Starland or any other nation nor claim any hold on power nor can the Supreme Leader run for any political position for a period of six months or longer depending on the decision of the Starland government. The Supreme Leader cannot overthrow the government of Berryessa or Starland unless it complies with the constitutional law, the Declaration of the Rights of Man, and for the good of democracy. The Supreme Leader, like all Berryessans involved, will pay reperations for any and all damages caused by the conflict and will serve punishment for treason. If demands are not respected, further consequences could be imposed by the discretion of the Starland Government. The Starland Government may not infringe on the rights of the Berryessans in accordance to the Starland Constitution and the Declaration of the Rights of Man. If an overthrow of the government is made for a more democratic form of government, the Starland Government must agree to step aside. The Starland Government has the power to enforce law and order and punishment on the Berryessans for their action in the Starland-Berryessa War. They will insure that responsibility for the war is fully accepted by the Berryessans involved, including the Supreme Leader. The Starland Government will enforce law and order and punishment on the Berryessans involved for their treachery. If the Starland Government does not respect these demands, this treaty is broken and a new agreement must be agreed upon. If either side does anything to break this treaty, then war could once again exist and a new agreement will be required to be made. This treaty has been passed in Starland Senate and is hereby legal and binding as of the twenty-eight of November in the Year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Her Excellency Destiny Elmo''' - Prime Minister, Minister of National Security, Minister of Defense, Minister of War and the Armed Forces '''Her Honor Jessica Godinez - President, Minister of State Security General Nik Hart - General of Starland Army and Commander of Starlander Forces Ramon Godinez - Supreme Leader of People's Republic of Berryessa, Supreme Commander of Berryessa People's Army Category:Treaties